


A Poinsettia Princess

by AnaBolyn



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: A Healthy Skywalker Family Dynamic, Alternate Universe- Christmas Movie, Bazine Netal is a nightmare bitch, Christmas Fluff, Christmas Prose, Coffee Shops, Dramatic Rescue, Excessive Fluff, F/M, HEA, Happily Ever After, Have I mentioned there are horses?, Leia is So Tired of This Shit, Minor Angst, Modern Setting, Plucky Orphan Rey, Prince Ben Solo, Rey Needs A Hug, Violence against bone china, meet cute
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-03
Updated: 2020-05-16
Packaged: 2021-02-28 22:33:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 17,204
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23454835
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnaBolyn/pseuds/AnaBolyn
Summary: Plucky orphan Rey Niima has begun a new life in Chandrilla, and is working at a coffee shop to make ends meet when she literally falls into the arms of one Prince Ben Organa-Solo. Can the two let go of the past and let the magic of Christmas bring them together?
Relationships: Rey/Ben Solo
Comments: 66
Kudos: 97





	1. Silver Bells

Rey Niima bustles into Java Hut just in time for her shift. Chandrila is worlds different from Jakku, and her favorite so far has been the postcard perfect snowy winters. Getting out of bed early enough to open the coffee shop on such a cold morning, however, is not. But regardless of her feelings on the matter, Rey is awake and alive with the help of the bitter life giving liquid and mopping the floor out front while Rose starts the pastries for the day. 

"Rose, everything good back there?" 

"Yeah, can you go ahead and set out the tables? I've got everything back here." 

"You've got it!" In no time, the two have Java Hut ready to go for the day. Well, almost. 

"Rey, do you think you can mop? I know it's early, but the snow tracks… we have an important customer coming in soon." Rose looks at the now muddy tracks Rey made on her way in. Embarrassment sweeps over her, as she grabs the mop and sets to work. The bigger tracks are cleaned up swiftly, and she makes short work of the rest of the floor. The bell above the door dings as today's first customer arrives. 

"Hi, welcome to Java Hu-" Rey slips on the floor as she swivels to make eye contact, like the employee handbook tells her to. But before she hits the ground, she's caught, a few short seconds away from a concussion. 

"Miss, are you alright?" 

"Yeah, thank you so-" Rey meets her caring stranger's eyes for the first time. They were as deep as espresso, and framed by dark lashes. "much." 

"Rey? Did you hit your head? Do I need to file an injury report?" Rose's concern overrides her managerly duty for a few seconds. 

"I think your friend is okay." says a weasley looking redhead she knew somewhat well. Hux. His and Rose's chatter fills the background as the mysterious man gets rey back on her feet. 

"Thank you, ah…" 

"Ben. Ben Organa-Solo." he smiles warmly. Oh. _oh_. 

"Your highness." she stammers out. 

"Prince Organa-Solo checks into work in two hours. Until then, Ben is fine." 

"Right. Well thank you, Ben." 

"You're welcome," 

"Rey Niima. I don't remember ever seeing you here before." 

"I pop in occasionally, more often than not Hux picks up my drinks for me. Last time I was physically here would have to have been October." 

"And I started after that." 

"I might have to make a habit of coming in." 

"Well,we'd love to have you. Oh, can I get you anything?" Rey stumbles back to reality, remembering she is a barista and he is a customer. 

"Rey, I need you!" Rose calls from behind the counter. "I apologize for the inconvenience, but there's no way to fit such a large order in any fewer bags. So to get all of this to the Pavilion on time, I'm going to send Rey here with you." Rose smiles knowingly, handing her a bag full of bear claws. 

"Very well." Hux and Ben grab their bags and lead Rey out onto the snowy streets. The road had been closed to drivers in preparation of the Holiday Market opening up today. It was nothing like Rey had ever seen before, well not in person that is. There were stalls of all kinds, decorated to the nines with twinkling lights and garlands. A gingerbread playset had been set up, and the town square had been turned into an ice rink, with a big tree covering the large fountain kids normally threw wishes into. 

"Beautiful, isn't it?" Rey's thoughts were interrupted by Ben. 

"I've never seen anything like it." 

"Ah, a transplant." he exclaims as Rey nods. "You'd better get used to these kinds of festivities, Mom adores holidays, especially Christmas." 

"I can see why. It's a wonderful time of year, it feels like anything is possible." Rey muses. 

"So if you're not from here, what brought you to Chandrila, if I may ask?" 

"I wanted a fresh start, so I moved here. When I was a little girl, I had some postcards. My favorite was of the mountains, just over there. It was a summer photo, I think. Everything was so green," she sighs happily. "Sorry, I didn't mean to overshare so much." 

"That's alright. I like the mountains too. Feels like home." Ben smiles awkwardly, his large features making the look that much more awkward. Hux strolls right past a large pavilion and into a tent to the side, where workers are bustling around, setting things up for the meet and greet. 

"And please, don't run! Nobody needs to get hurt." A warm, but commanding voice directs the storm of activity. 

"We brought coffee!" announces Ben, and the crowd cheers. 

"Boys!" the crowd parts as a small but imposing woman rushes through, and Ben bends over to let her kiss his cheek. No wonder they moved quickly, who would get in the way of Queen Leia? She ushers them along to a back set of tables, and directs everything to her satisfaction. 

"That just about does it. Now, who are you?" smiles the queen. 

"Rey, I work over at Java Hut. Came to help set up. The coffee, that is." As nice as Queen Leia seems, Rey has no interest in getting drafted into the little general's army. 

"Get yourself a coffee, I have one small favor to ask of you." Rey starts to say something about Rose needing her, but something in the queen's stare causes her to shrink back and obey, as she is dragged along by the queen by some unseen force of nature.

"So, what do you think?" Queen Leia gushes at the interior of the center pavilion. 

"It's as if you took a piece of the North Pole and brought it here." Rey stares in awe at her surroundings. It's decorated in rich colors, red and green accented with bright gold. The more Rey looks, the more little details she sees. 

"That's the goal. I think I like this best of all my pavilions over the years. All we're missing is Santa Claus himself, and he should be here pretty soon." 

"You really do love holidays." 

"Christmas is my favorite. It feels like anything is possible." 

"That's always been my thought too." The queen smiles warmly, and pats Rey's hand. "Well, will you be coming to the marketplace? I'd love to see you again." 

"I think I get off work in time for the tree lighting." 

"Then I will see you at the tree lighting!" she beams, handing Rey some bills. "This is for your troubles. Tell your manager I'm sorry for keeping you so long." 

"Thank you, Queen Leia. I certainly will." 

"And don't forget the tree lighting! The best place to view it is right by the clock tower." 

"Where were you?" Rose asks as Rey enters Java Hut. It's more out of curiosity than anything, as the shop is still not busy enough to need both of them.

"The queen wanted my opinion on her pavilion. I didn't want to be rude." Rey shrugs, still trying to process this morning. "She asked me to come to the tree lighting too."

"So you can keep making moony eyes at her son?" 

"I was not making moony eyes at Ben!" 

"You called him Ben! And you met his mother."

"So what?" 

"So what? You literally fell into his arms this morning, that's so what!" Rose squeals. To her, life is a dream. 

"It was an accident. Could have happened to you too." 

"But it didn't!" Rose giggles, as the customers start pouring in for the day. 

Before Rey knows it, it's shift change. Kaydel and Jyn arrive a little late, giggling in excitement. The Holiday Market is always a big deal, and it brings in big tips. Rose shoos her out as soon as the other two girls get to work. 

"Go get ready for your date." 

"It's not a date!" 

"Sure it isn't. I'll see you tomorrow, okay?" 

Rey walks to her small flat. It's only a few blocks, but it's a short enough walk and she enjoys it. This might not be a date, but she still wants to look nice. When Rey's satisfied with her appearance, she pulls on her worn, brown coat and heads back to the town square. 

\---

"Mom, you've had that pavilion finalized for months." 

"I know, but it doesn't hurt to show off a bit. Besides, she was so happy to see it." 

"Is that the only reason you asked her to look at it?" Ben asks accusingly. 

"She seems like a sweet girl, Ben." 

"I think so? I haven't known her for more than a day." 

"It wouldn't hurt to get to know her, would it?" Leia suggests. 

"Mom, I am not stalking her." 

"Now I know I didn't say anything about stalking. But if the opportunity presents itself to talk to her again, would you take it?" 

"I guess so." Ben shuffles awkwardly. He's used to Leia's meddling in other aspects of his life, but this is a new one. 

"Now it's time to take our places. The choir's about to begin!" And with that Leia turns and clicks along the cobblestones to their box. She pauses for a moment, waiting for Ben to follow. And there, by the clock tower where so many have come to congregate, Ben sees Rey. 

He can hardly focus on the choir, or the various speeches. In fact, he can hardly take his eyes off the beautiful barista. Rey's face is so bright and happy as she takes in the surrounding festival, and he almost expected her to burst into tears of joy when the tree lit up. He doesn't notice his father or his uncle trying to figure out what has Ben so enraptured, but it's so hard when she's right there. And suddenly, she looks over at him. He feels his heart skip a beat as he swears their eyes lock from across the ice. 

"... ladies and gentlemen, I am pleased to open this year's Chandrila Holiday Market ice rink." his mother's voice rings out to the crowd over the loudspeaker. Skaters begin to glide out onto the ice, spinning as delicately as the snowflakes in the air. Ben mumbles something to his family before heading out, making his way across the crowd to the enchanting woman he only so recently met. 

Ben finds Rey sitting on a bench a bit away from the ice, her delicate hands gripping a cup of coffee. 

"Rey?" He greets, and she jumps. 

"Ben, I mean Prince Organa-Solo." she blurts in surprise. 

"Prince Organa-Solo clocked out a few minutes ago, so it's just Ben now." 

"Right. Ben. What brings you here?" 

"The same reason I've been out all day." he gestures to the festival around them. 

“I mean, over here. With me.” 

“I saw you needed a skating partner. It’s perfect, really. You already know I can catch you.” Ben smirks. Rey is flabbergasted. 

“I don’t have skates.”

“We have rentals, that is if you want to skate.” He frowns as Rey bounces on her toes. 

“I mean I want to, but I’ve never skated before and I probably won’t be any good at it.” 

“Then I’d be happy to take you.” he smiles, getting Rey her skates, and leading her out onto the ice. He holds his hand out like a prince from a fairy tale, and she gingerly takes it as the pair begin to slide across the ice. 

“Am I doing this right?” she asks, her hands gripping either Ben or the wall. 

“Nice and steady. You’ll get it in no time.” Ben laughs as Rey eeps, and slips into his arms. “See, I’ve got you.” He’s struck again with how small she is, even in her coat. 

Over the evening, Rey slowly gets better at skating. There’s a few slips here and there, and a few catches, but she’s laughing and red cheeked sailing down the middle of the ice. When it’s time to get off the ice, the snow’s partially melted in Ben’s hair, and Rey’s got her face buried in her scarf. 

“That was a lot of fun.” Rey giggles as they turn in their skates. 

“I’m glad you came out with me.” 

“The queen was right about the clock tower.” Rey smiles. 

“What did she tell you about the clock tower?” 

“Oh, she said it has the best view of the tree lighting. I don’t think there was a bad place to see it, but it was nice to not be so crushed up against people. I could really enjoy it.” Just as Ben’s about to say something, Hux appears. 

“I’ve been looking everywhere for you, it’s time to go.” 

“But it’s only-” 

“Midnight. You have a busy morning tomorrow, Ben.” Hux huffs. 

"I'm a grown man, I don't need a curfew." 

"You do when your first engagement is at six tomorrow morning. And nobody likes a groggy, grumpy Ben." 

“...Fine.” Ben acquiesces as he digs around in his coat for a pen and a scrap of paper. Quickly scrawling his number out on it, he hands it to Rey. His hand hovers over her shoulder, not knowing how to say goodbye. She felt too personal for a handshake, but he couldn’t deny the feelings he had for her. 

“I’ll text you. Or you can stop by Java Hut.” Rey smiles shyly, noting the very annoyed Hux behind Ben. “It was good to see you again.” 

“You too.” 

And with that, Hux and Ben are gone into the night. Hux and Ben make their way to the very official looking limos that will take them back to the palace. Now that the excitement has worn off, Ben’s cold, wet hair is driving him insane. He can’t wait for shower, and most importantly to dry his hair. 

“So, tell me about coffee shop girl.” 

“Rey? What about her?” 

“You took her skating?” 

“Yeah.” 

“It's good to see you happy again."

\--

“So, how was your date?” Rose gushes at the question. 

“It wasn’t a date!” Rey insists. Truth be told, she wasn’t sure what it was. He did give her his number, and they spent an awful lot of time close together, but it didn’t feel very datey. “And it was fine, we went ice skating.” Rose squeals with excitement. 

“Ice skating! And you say it wasn’t a date. How many times did you fall into his arms?” Rose fakes a dramatic faint over the counter. 

“Maybe twice?” Rey starts the coffee machine for the day. 

“Twice? It was so a date!” the Asian girl skips around excitedly. Rey shakes her head, accepting defeat in this war. 

“So tell me what happened. I need to know everything!” 

“We went ice skating, and then he had to go.” Rey hesitates with the last part. 

“That’s it?” Rose interrogates. Rey nods her head. She didn’t want to tell Rose about the phone number, it felt so secret to her and she wanted to enjoy that feeling a bit longer. 

“Are you going to see him again?” 

“I want to, but…” 

“But what?” 

“But he’s a prince and I’m-” an orphan? Rey finishes silently in her head. 

“So?” 

“Isn’t that not how things go?” 

“You can dream, can’t you?” 

“I’m already living my dream. I’m here, I get to see the mountains every day, and it’s everything I could have ever wanted.” 

“Maybe dream a bit more, it wouldn’t hurt.” Rose encourages. The doorbell dings, and a group of women enter. A far shorter woman parts the crowd, and Rey’s eyes widen as Queen Leia steps out. Even Rose is too astonished to chirp out their greeting.  
“Morning, girls. Who do I talk to about having an event catered?” the Queen grins like a Cheshire cat.

“Catering? We’d be happy to take an order, what is the date of your event?” Rose stammers. 

“Tomorrow.” 

“ _Tomorrow?_ ” 

“Is that still doable?” 

“Yes, just…. Very sudden, and very unexpected.” Rose digs around in the drawers for an order form. 

“What can I say? I liked yesterday’s refreshments well enough, I want to add it to the menu for my brunch.” 

“Here is the order form, if you can ah, fill that out before you leave so we can make sure we have all the preparations made. Everything will be fresh and to your specifications.” the manager rambles while Rey sets about to carefully organizing pastries to have anything else to focus on.

“Hm, well I think I need a bit of help deciding. Rey, could you help me?” Queen Leia looks very pointedly at Rey. 

“I-I’d love to your Majesty.” Rey is again pulled by the invisible magnetism that is Queen Leia Organa. Leia sits at a table in a flourish, every inch of her a royal. Rey sits down quickly and quietly, and begins going over the specifics about different desserts and drinks they can have, but is cut off by a wave of her hand. 

“Pick your favorites and talk to me. Humor an old woman.” Rey nods, selecting the holiday specials while Leia begins to talk. 

“Full disclosure, this brunch has been in the works for quite some time. I even finalized the menu last week. But plans change sometimes, and this is the season where anything can happen.” Leia looks to Rey expectedly, and she nods. 

“That is the wonderful thing about Christmas.” 

“Exactly! I like you, Rey. You remind me a lot of how I was when I was younger. So headstrong and capable. You will be a force to be reckoned with soon enough.” Rey slides the order form over to the discerning queen, who gives it an approving nod. 

“Excellent, we’ll send a truck down to pick up our order, and you,” she pointedly adds at Rey, “tomorrow at seven thirty.” 

The rest of the day is a frenzy of preparing treats and serving customers. By the time Rey gets back to her chilly apartment, she finds all she wants to do is mummify herself in blankets and find the perfect text to send to Ben. _How do you start a conversation with a prince?_ she wonders. Nothing in her entire life had prepared her for this. She could write a cover letter, but that seemed too formal. And just “Hey, it’s Rey. Y’know from the coffee shop?” seemed too weird. She angrily deleted her text, groaning in frustration. Why can’t it just be easy? Rey begins to type something when her thumb accidentally hits the call button. Panic sets in as she fumbles with the device, only for the call to go through. 

“Hello?” there’s no mistaking Ben’s voice on the other end of the line. 

“Hi, it’s Rey. Y’know, from the coffee shop?” she stammers.

“Good to hear from you! I was hoping you’d call or text some time. Is everything okay?” 

“Yeah, just chilly. Queen Leia stopped by to order for her brunch. So it looks like I’ll be seeing you again tomorrow.” 

“Can you stay a bit after the brunch? I want to show you the mountains up close.” 

"I'd like that." Rey grins.

"It's a date. Unless you don't want it to be, which is fine, it doesn't have to be a date date." 

"No, it's fine. It's a date." 

"Awesome. Bring something outdoors friendly for after, boots preferred." 

"I'm looking forward to it." Rey yawns, sleepiness overtaking her. 

"Somebody's sleepy. You should get some rest, you have a busy day tomorrow." he gently teases.

"I do now. Goodnight, Ben." 

"Goodnight Rey, I'll see you in the morning." 

The call ends, and the room is suddenly much colder than it had been. Rey shivers, making a note to call the landlord about the heater tomorrow. For now, blankets will have to do. Before falling asleep, she texts Rose. 

"Won't be coming in after the brunch job tomorrow. This time it actually is a date."


	2. Tinsel

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Leia's brunch does not go how Rey expects it to, and Ben takes her on their first official date.

The next morning begins in a flurry of snowflakes and gingerbread, as Rey puts the finishing touches on her chosen baked goods. She's hoping they match the festive beauty of Queen Leia's wonderful displays outside. When the truck arrives, the food is loaded up without fanfare and driven off to the furthest out of the main city that Rey has been since she arrived. The outskirts of the city are just as beautiful and quaint as the city center where she had made her home. As they begin to drive towards the palace, Rey wishes she had a comb or a mirror to check her appearance in, anything to make her feel more prepared for the brunch and the possibility, no _certainty_ of seeing Ben again. The castle looms ahead, its elegant exterior decorated with red poinsettias and the glitter of freshly fallen snow. The driver drives them on through, and to the back where Rey helps them unload the pastries she spent so long perfecting. 

“Rey, so good to see you!” Queen Leia chirps, wrapping her in a hug. 

“You specifically asked me to be here, how could I say no?” Rey smiles warmly. Leia steps back and looks over Rey, a look of confusion furrowing her brow. 

"Why are you wearing your uniform?" 

"Aren't I working the party?" 

"No dear, you're a guest." The queen tuts. 

"I'm so so sorry your majesty, if I had known…" if she had known what? She knows for a fact she doesn't own anything fine enough to wear to a royal brunch.

"Never mind that, come along I think we have something that will fit." Rey is pulled by the invisible force that is Queen Leia Organa down a different hallway. Her entire apartment could fit in this one closet, and she watches in awe as Leia sorts through a well organized rack of dresses, occasionally plucking hangers off the rack. 

"There's a fitting room over that way, why don't you try a few of these on?" 

"How do you…" 

"We host many guests, it helps to keep a stock of clothing in various sizes." Leia spreads out the dresses on a large table. She takes in the dresses quickly favoring a soft white knit dress, which the queen quickly shoves into her arms. Rey hesitantly tries it on, half hoping it doesn't fit and she has to give it back and therefore cannot go to the brunch that she will most undoubtedly make a fool of herself at, but also hoping the luxurious fabric never has to leave her skin. She hesitantly steps out from behind the curtain, and Leia claps in excitement. 

"Thank you, Queen-" 

"Please just call me Leia. Queen feels too formal." 

"Okay Leia… I can't even begin to express how grateful I am to you." 

"Think nothing of it. You're a sweet girl, Rey. And you deserve good things. Oh goodness, your shoes!” she exclaims.

“What about them?” Rey looks down questioningly at her work shoes.

“They don’t match.” 

“Uh, don’t worry. I have boots. They’re in a bag I brought with me, I think it’s still… wherever I was brought in.” 

“I’ll get somebody to fetch it right away.” 

“Oh no you don’t have to,” 

“Amilyn was going to be here soon anyway, I’ll ask her to pick it up on her way back here.” Leia swiftly texts with a stylus, as if she’s still using a palm pilot. Not long after, a lilac-haired woman enters, Rey’s duffel bag in tow. 

“Hey, I got your text, but I had already been handed the bag on my way back here… Is this Rey?” the newcomer looks at Rey curiously. 

“Yes that’s me. Hi.” 

“Rey this is my good friend Amlilyn Holdo, Amilyn this is Rey, she fell into our lives a few days ago, just before the tree lighting.” 

“Lovely to meet you. Are you responsible for those delicious pastries out front?” 

“I am! I’m glad you like them.” Rey beams while lacing up her boots. They’re outdoorsy, but should work for the occasion. Or at least Leia hasn’t said anything if they won’t. 

Leia and Amilyn together have enough energy to power the sun. First they fuss over her hair, and then her makeup, and by the end of it Rey has no concerns at all about the brunch. If she can just stay with one of the two women she knows she’ll be just fine. 

In a separate wing of the castle, Ben is working on his fencing with his uncle Luke. While he used to complain about the sessions with his stuffy old uncle, he now enjoys their time spent together. On one of the few lulls in their hours long, Luke nearly forces his nephew to choke on his water with four simple words.

“So, about that girl?” Luke casually questions. 

“Whu-what about her?” Ben wipes water from his chin. 

“The girl from the tree lighting. Little brunette?” 

“What about her?” 

“Well I was hoping you would tell me. You couldn’t take your eyes off her at the tree lighting. I figured she must be special to get your attention like that.” 

“Her name is Rey.” he blushes, hoping the monk would mistake it for his typical exertion. His uncle cracks a sly smile. 

“Oh come on, Leia told me that much. 

“She works at Java Hut downtown. I met her the same morning as the tree lighting. Hux and I went to get coffee for everyone helping set up, and she just… fell into my arms.” 

“Good going, Son. So you stayed out with her after the tree lighting and…?” 

“And what?” 

“She’s working Mom’s brunch right now, I was going to take her out on one of the trails after.” 

“So that’s why you sent Hux out to the stables this morning, good call. There’s no better way to see the mountains than on horseback.” 

“She told me they’re why she moved here, she had this postcard as a kid with the mountains, our mountains, on it. And being out there with the horses is so calming.” Ben’s excitement oozes from every word. 

“She’ll need calming, your mother invited her to the brunch.”

“She _what?_ ” 

“Don’t worry, she’ll be fine, both Leia and Amilyn are looking out for her. Break’s over, let’s get back to work.” 

Fencing concludes at 11:30 on the dot, and with Luke’s encouragement Ben prepares for his first date with Rey. He can’t stop his hands from shaking in excitement as he heads towards the solarium. 

“Ben is that you?” Ben winces before turning around to face Bazine Netel. “It _is_ you! Where have you been all day?” 

“Oh, you know. Fencing. You know Uncle Luke.” 

“He shouldn’t have kept you all to himself.” she pouts.

“I enjoy my time with him, he’s a good teacher.” 

“He does train you well, that’s for sure,” she possessively pets his arm. 

“Yes well, I uh… I have an appointment and I’m already late. So good to see you, Bazine.” he jerks away and turns down the portrait hall before she can protest. 

Ben considers his options. Going back to the solarium isn’t an option, but he has to find Rey somehow. He angrily paces around the hall, debating on flagging down a staff member to help him find her. Heels click behind him, and Ben instinctively darts through the nearest open door. From across the room, the ballroom’s sweeping staircase greets him, and standing atop it is none other than Rey. 

“Rey?” he calls, and she jolts. 

“Ben!” 

“Was the brunch too much?” 

“A little. Your mom could have been a bit more clear with her invitation.” 

“That’s Leia for you.” he watches her come down the stairs. Bathed in the glowy sunlight streaming through the floor to ceiling windows, she is without a doubt beautiful. As she gets closer, air becomes harder to breathe. 

“Are you ready to go?” he asks, nearly stunned into silence.  
“Can I change first?” 

“Right, yeah. Go ahead.” 

\--

The freshly fallen snow crunches underfoot as Ben leads Rey to the stables. 

“So where are you taking me?” Rey asks.

“I’m taking you to see the mountains. Like I said I would.” 

“Is that all?” 

“Well, there’s no better way to see the grounds, mountains included, than horseback.” he gestures grandly to the barn, where the stablehands have already got two horses ready to go. The large black horse nudges him affectionately on the shoulder as they approach and Rey giggles. 

"And who are these two?" she asks, reaching out to pet a velvety nose. 

"For the lady, we have Kira. She's as gentle as can be and a good learning horse." the stable hand pats the horse, Kira, on her russet shoulder. 

"And this is my good buddy Kylo, and he knows I have carrots." Ben laughs as the horse tries to dig into his coat and root out the treats. "Alright big guy you win, but save some for Kira." Rey excitedly takes the carrot from Ben, and feeds it to a happy Kira before setting off on their equestrian adventure. 

The mountains on horseback are even more beautiful than on the postcard, and the view of Ben isn't so bad either. 

“This is incredible.” Rey looks in awe at her surroundings. Who knew pine became much more beautiful with a light dusting of snow?

"Just you wait, it's just another ten minutes to the best spot on the mountain. 

"How does it get better?" 

"You’ll see." Ben grins over at her, making Rey blush. 

"You must spend a lot of time out here." 

“I try to come out once a week. Kylo gets antsy, and it’s a good break from the world. And you get some great views.” he dismounts, and offers Rey a hand to help her do the same. 

“Are we here?” she tries to look around the mountain in front of her to look for something special. 

“Close your eyes, I want to surprise you.” Rey bites her lip nervously at Ben’s request, “I’ll hold your hand over.” 

“The horses?” 

“Will stay put. Kylo’s pretty chill, and Kira will stay with him.” he puts a warm hand on her shoulder. 

“... okay.” she giggles , closing her eyes while Ben guides her the short distance to his surprise. She’s surprised at how safe she feels, and how familiar his hands feel. 

“Okay open up!” Rey blinks in the sudden brightness, and gasps when she sees the surprise Ben brought her all the way up here to see. Not only can she see the castle, nestled in the hills like a piece of a fairy tale in a snow globe, but also the city itself. The lights from the Christmas displays aren’t on yet, but she can still see the tree in town square glittering in the sunlight. 

“Ben it’s-” she struggles with her words as she turns around to look at him. 

“The second most beautiful thing I’m looking at.” he says, putting a hand on her cheek. Rey looks up into his soft, dark eyes as they meet in a kiss. The snowy world around her fades away, and there’s only Ben and his lips on hers, her fingers in his hair, and the warmth of their bodies pressed against each other. 

Luke paces around the gallery, his brow furrowed and mind wandering more than he is. He has been working with Ben since he was old enough to not poke a saber into a wall socket, and he has not been that distracted during a fencing lesson in _years._ He sorts through his mental files, Ben had to be what, eighteen when he got Kylo? That one spring where they couldn’t get him out of the stables for anything. Leia threw a fit over him showing up late to the Easter egg hunt, in muddy boots and smelling like a barn. Oh sure there have been girls before, but he’s never let them interfere with his focus and dedication. Whoever this Rey girl is, she must be something special. 

“Luke? I know you’re in here.” Han’s footsteps announce his arrival more than any words he could ever speak. “Luke, do you know what’s going on with my Boy” 

“Leia didn’t tell you?” Luke grunts in annoyance at his brother in law’s intrusion. 

“You know her, she told me everything but. All I know is there’s a girl, I think it was the one at the tree lighting.” 

“Rey.” 

“What?” 

“Her name is Rey. And yes, she was at the tree lighting. Right now, she’s on the mountain trail with Ben.” 

“Well hot damn, I’m surprised. Looks like I did teach him something after all.” 

“That’s not entirely true. Ben’s a… decent pilot.” Luke hums while Han slumps to the ground by a case of armor. 

“Things were so much easier when all he did was mess with butterflies.” Han sighs, looking at the large center display. Padme and Anakin’s wedding clothes shone beautifully in the perfectly set lighting designed to mimic the late Summer sun they wed under. Luke slumped alongside his friend. 

“You’re worried.” 

“How can I not be? I’m a stunt pilot raising a prince, they just don’t write books for stuff like that.” 

“I think Dad would have been proud to see how you’ve raised Ben.” 

“Doubt it.” 

“No, I knew him better than you.”

“That doesn’t take much, I barely knew the old man.” 

“Which is why you need to trust me. You’re right, Dad left quite the legacy. A legacy Leia has been trying to fill since we were toddlers. But he made that legacy by doing what he felt was the right thing, not by sticking to bullshit rules made up by some dead guy whose painting is in a corner somewhere being outshone by a dress.” 

“Easy for you to say.” 

“Yes, because I know things. Now get up.” 

“Why?”

“Because I might be the no fun Monkle, but I know when you need a drink. And I know Leia’s got a fresh batch of eggnog somewhere in the kitchen.” Luke smiles, offering his long time friend a hand up.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HOO BOY BIG DAMN KISS. I think this was the second thing I wrote out for this fic, with the first being that meet cute. Writing this has been such a good time, I'm really enjoying righting the Skywalker family dynamic into something less anxiety inducing. As always, thank you for reading, feel free to come hang out with me on tumblr and now twitter, and stay safe!


	3. Home for Christmas

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Still in disbelief, Rey goes on her second date with Ben, who makes a surprising discovery that changes nothing and everything!

"Tell me everything!" Rose squees, bright eyes sparkling like glitter. 

"So the brunch… Apparently I was a guest, which I really wish somebody would have told me about beforehand. Leia keeps a stash of clothing around so it didn't end in total disaster but I was so out of my comfort zone I ended up hiding out in the ballroom." 

"The only thing from _any_ of that that I care about is you're on a first name basis with the queen! That's huge!" 

"Maybe she doesn't like being a title all the time? She didn't really give a reason." Rey shrugs, adding half a shot of peppermint schnapps to her cocoa. She knows she'll need more, but this is a good start.

"Fine, now tell me about the date! I don't really care about the fancy brunch." 

"Well, Ben found me in the ballroom. And he took me out to the stables, where he had two horses ready and we rode up the side of the mountain." She takes a deep gulp of her boozy cocoa, readying herself to tell the rest of the story. 

"And?" Rose prods in her typical 'I know the answer and I want you to say it' fashion. 

"He took me to his favorite spot on the mountain, and… he kissed me." 

Rose's mouth gapes as she processes the news before letting out a squeal that has the neighbor's dog going nuts. Rey downs the rest of her cocoa, knowing full well she’ll need more soon. 

“Rey, this is huge!” 

“I know, but… don’t go telling everyone? Not yet.”

“Wait, are you official?”

“I don’t think so?” 

“So you _are_.”

“He’s not my boyfriend.” 

“Yet.” 

“So when do you see him again?” Rose quizzes, wrapping a blanket tighter around her shoulders. 

“Tomorrow, he’s going to pick me up and we’re going… on another adventure I guess. He won’t tell me, just asked that I wear a skirt.”

“Vague, but promising. You have to tell me how it goes!” 

“I think you’ll die if I don’t.”

“You’re right. Which is why I _need_ to know everything! Help me, Rey. You’re my only hope.” Rose begs. 

“Alright, alright, no need for the dramatics.” 

“Finally! Speaking of things that can’t happen soon enough, when is your landlord going to fix the heating?” 

“I’ve called him four times this week, he says he’s ‘on it.’” Rey rolls her eyes and cranks up the space heater a bit more.

“What a scumbag. You should report him.” she knows deep down inside her friend is right. Really deep down, in a place covered by fear. 

“... I can’t.” 

“Look, I know you don’t talk a lot about your life before here, and for a very good reason, but it’s okay. You have friends and we can help you. You can stay with Paige and I until things get fixed here.” Rose gently puts a hand on her shoulder. “At least think about it.” 

“I will. Now, what do we want to watch next?” 

“Anything that’s not _Christmas Wedding Planner”_

“Agreed.” 

The night winds to a close, with Rey promising to make more gingerbread cookies for next time, and many a happy laugh over the best of silly Christmas movies. The happy energy continues into the morning at Java Hut, with customers coming in with brightly colored shopping bags and huge smiles. Rey almost thinks she’s living in a Christmas movie, and anything really could happen. Right as she’s getting off her shift, Ben’s sleek black sports car pulls up in front of Java Hut, eliciting a few excited whoops from Rose and the recently arrived Kaydel. Rey gives them a big grin and a thumbs up before practically floating out to see him.  
“Good afternoon, beautiful.” Ben coos, kissing her forehead. “Are you ready for our date?” 

“I would be if I knew where we were going.” 

“The castle.” he smiles slyly. 

“Okay but _where?_ The whole estate is huge.” 

“It does have its own postal code.” 

“That’s my point.” 

“Just relax, it’ll be fun.” 

“You sure do like your surprises.” Rey gawks as Ben pulls into the massive garage. The high performance vehicles are under a protective canvas, but the body shape alone lets her know what’s under them. 

“It’s fun.” he smiles over at her, “You see something you’re interested in?” 

“These cars, I’ve only seen pictures of some of them. I’ve driven some little tricked out kit cars, but never anything like this.” 

“Maybe when the weather warms up I’ll take you for a spin.” 

“You may want to remember that, because I definitely will.” 

“Tell you what, I’ll let you take one out on the track. How’s that for a promise?” Ben wraps his arms around Rey’s waist, pulling her close to him. 

“I’d like that.” she gazes warmly into his eyes. Ben’s comforting in a way she never expected anyone to be. Her entire life it's just been her. Trying to survive, but never giving up hope that something better was coming for her. Blissfully, she lets Ben take her to whatever wonderful thing he has planned for them this afternoon.

The ballroom didn’t need much prep, in fact Ben set up the stereo himself before leaving to pick up Rey. What he really cares about is the snow white envelope on a side table with a poinsettia pressed into the wax seal. He runs his fingers over the smooth paper, as Rey tries to figure it out.

“Go on, open it.” he coaxes. 

“But the seal, it’s so pretty.” She uses a pocket knife on a keychain to cut open the side of the envelope, rather than risk breaking the beautiful flower on top.The cardstock inside is even more luxurious, with delicate snowflakes embossed on the scarlet paper. Rey stares at it in disbelief. 

“The Christmas Eve Ball?” 

“There is nobody else I’d rather take.” 

“I don’t even know how to start with this. I’ve never-”

“Just say yes and we’ll figure it all out together.” 

“But I don’t have a dress, I can’t dance, I don’t know the first thing about… well any of this.” 

“Funny you should mention dancing,” Ben presses a button to start playing music. “May I have this dance?” he bows elegantly and holds out a hand. Ben and Rey swirl around the ballroom, occasionally dancing properly but for the most part just having fun. It’s just them in this beautiful ballroom without a care in the world. 

“You must think I’m the worst dancer in the world.” Rey giggles breathlessly.

“I think you’re the best partner I’ve had.” 

“So even if I break all your toes before the ball you’d still want to dance with me?” 

“As you say, Christmas is the season when anything can happen.” 

“This really is the season when anything can happen.” Rey sighs.

“I’m inclined to agree.” he kisses her tenderly. “I have a little more time before Hux comes to get me for… whatever it is that I have to do next. Can I drive you home?” 

“That’d be great. Just remember, it’s no castle.” 

“Rey, do you really think I care about that?” 

In spite of Ben’s reassurance that he isn’t going to judge her for her crappy little apartment, Rey can’t help but worry about the dull brick building that seems to exist on its own ugly island in a beautiful city. 

“Okay this is my stop I’ll see you soon,” Rey quickly kisses him on the cheek, hoping to dash up the stairs before he can see just how poor she is. But he casually steps out of his out of place sports car, and follows her up the steps. 

“Rey, is there something wrong?” he frowns. 

“You really don’t have to do this.” 

“I just want to walk you to your door.”

“... okay.” she hesitantly unlocks the sticky lock, having to push the door a few times to get it to open. As expected, it’s just as cold inside as it is outside, and Ben frowns in anger when he sees the space heater.

“Does the landlord not heat this place?” 

“Well, it’s broken, not really my choice but I have a space heater and I am perfectly fine.” 

“How long has it been out?” 

“... maybe a week? I don’t know.” 

“That’s against building code.” 

“It’s not that big a deal.”

“Yes it is. What kind of slumlord doesn’t maintain their properties?”

“It’s hardly the worst place I’ve ever lived.” 

“That doesn’t make this acceptable.” 

“Ben, I don’t have anywhere else to go.” 

“Oh that’s easy, you can come to the castle.” 

“I can’t just stay at the castle.”

“Sure you can! We’ve got plenty of space. I’ll call Hux, and he can have a room prepared and schedule an inspection for this building.”

“I can’t just-” 

“Yes you can.” 

“But what about work?” 

“We have cars, you saw them.” 

“I can-” Ben puts a finger to her lips, cutting her off. 

“You can go pack a bag while I make a few phone calls. I will not have you- or anyone else- live like this.” He holds her gaze until Rey relents. 

“Fine, but please don’t make a big deal out of this.” 

Ben most certainly did make a big deal out of this. By the time he pulled out of the parking lot, not only was a room ready for Rey back at the castle, A building inspector was scheduled to show up the very next day. The landlord, whoever that waste of oxygen is, would be required to be there. And if the building was as bad as he thought it was, Alderaanian tenant law would make them suffer. 

“Are you sure about this?”

“Think nothing of it. Plus it’ll give us more time to dance.” he winks at her, and Rey feels her cheeks blush. 

“And nobody will mind having me around?” 

“Of course not. My mom loves you, and that’s about all you really need to be welcome around here.” 

“You’re late.” Hux meets them in the center of the hall. 

“I told you why I was late.” 

“But you’re still late.” 

“Luke will understand. Take the rest of the afternoon off, you’ve earned it.” Ben pats his friend and secretary on the shoulder reassuringly. Hux walks right past them, still as bothered as ever.

“Is he okay?” 

“Yeah he’s just Hux. He’s nice once you get past the Hux-ness. Here we are.” Ben unlocks a door to the most beautiful room Rey had ever seen. Everything about it was cozy and tasteful, down to the sage green walls. She stares at the room for a while, mouth agape. 

“Ben it’s…” 

“You like green right?” 

“Yes, but-” 

“Then you’re going to love the next part.” he draws the heavy curtains to the beautiful view of trees and elegantly manicured gardens. Rey’s agained rendered speechless, and Ben kisses her cheek. 

“Welcome home, sweetheart.” 

“Ben this is… amazing.” 

“You deserve amazing things. Now I have a fencing lesson to go to, but Leia wants to see you in the library, do you remember where that is?” he asks, understanding how much of a maze the castle is to newcomers. He’s relieved when Rey nods in confirmation, giving her one more kiss before going to meet his uncle. 

Rey ghosts down the hallway in a daze. The library is around here somewhere, and she wants to explore a bit anyway. Even where things should feel darkest, everything’s so open and bright. And the art is magnificent, no matter what style or medium. The library is out of a dream; with two floors and large bookshelves, cozy reading nooks, and Queen Leia reading in a windowsill like a teenager. She looks up from her book and smiles warmly at the young woman. 

“I heard what happened, I’m so happy we could open our home to you.” 

“Really, I can’t thank you enough.” 

“Like I said, I’m happy we could do it. Is your room to your liking? 

“It’s perfect, thank you.” 

“Hey don’t thank me, thank Ben. He picked it out. Come, sit with me. But I’m afraid you’ll have to find your own nook.” she smirks mischievously. 

“If you need me for anything, please ask me, I hate to take advantage of you like this.” She sits uncomfortably in a plush armchair.

“You’re not a bother, Rey. I like you. I heard Ben invited you to the Christmas Eve Ball.” 

“He did, I’m so excited but I’m also nervous.” 

“What for?” 

“Well I probably don’t have the polish you want, there was never anyone to teach me.” 

“Well lucky you, you just so happen to have the very woman who invents manners to work with on that.” 

“... Leia I can’t.” 

“I insist. I think you’ll be around here enough that it'll do you some good. Besides, I never got to teach a daughter these things. Ben’s a good kid, but he’s a boy. It’s not the same.” 

“Well how can I say no when you put it like that?” Rey smiles. Maybe just maybe, this castle can be home and a queen can be a mother to a little stray orphan.

\--

Luke and Ben cross sabres in a flurry of activity. Ben’s quick, but his uncle is faster and disarms him for the third time in half an hour. 

“Where’s your head today?” Luke asks, slightly annoyed. He’s grown accustomed to Ben being more his equal when they spar.

“Sorry.” he mutters. 

“It’s the girl, isn’t it? Your mother told me you invited her to the Christmas Eve Ball.” 

“I did, and she said yes.” 

“So where’s your head, Son? You’ve got nothing to worry about.” 

“Well that wasn’t all that happened today.” Ben confesses. Luke narrows his eyes at his nephew. 

“I dropped her off at her apartment, and she was being cagey about the whole thing. It’s an absolute slum, Luke. I’ve arranged for a building inspection, but I couldn’t just let her stay like that.” 

Luke quietly collects his thoughts before speaking. “Ben, where is the girl now?” 

“Here. The castle. I think Mom has her right now.” 

“So what you’re saying is she’s going to be here for dinner?” 

“For a while even.” 

“Does Han know?” 

“Mom’s probably told him.” 

“Unless he’s been flying all afternoon. Like he does every week.” 

“Do you think we can find him before dinner?” 

“I’d say it’s worth a shot.” 

The pair sprint to the airstrip, coats thrown over their fencing suits to protect them from the chilly air. But the only person they find when they get there is Chewie. 

“What brings you two out here?” he questions. 

“Han, have you seen him?” Luke sputters. He is many things, but a cold weather sprinter is not one of them. 

“Yeah, he just left. Something from Leia about a guest? Lucky for him too, ‘cause it was Leia and I let him go without cleaning anything.” 

“Thanks Chewie! You’re the best.” Ben calls out as he and Luke dash back to the castle. 

The pair get many a funny look on their way to the dining room, especially the normally calm and collected Luke. But to their surprise, they hear laughing. 

“You mean to tell me that you did all that in reverse with no mirrors.” Han chuckles, pouring himself a glass of a deep amber bourbon. 

“And no lights. God, I was such a stupid teenager.” 

“Weren’t we all? I think I was seventeen when I took my dad’s crop duster out for a joy ride. He was pissed. ‘That’s not why I taught you to fly a plane, son.’ But really what else did he expect?” 

“Ben! You didn’t tell me your girl raced cars.” Han smiles. 

“You told me you drove kit cars!” Ben gasps.

“I did not _race_ cars. There was no official racing. I just drove like an idiot through the desert.” Rey protests. 

“So you’re saying if you had the _chance_ to race, you would?” Han asks pointedly.

“I… I don’t know. It never came up.” Han chuckles at her answer, and pats her on the shoulder. 

“Sorry Leia, I know you wanted a little princess.” 

“I’d say she’s princess enough. Now that everyone’s here, let’s eat.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You have NO IDEA how long this took, I actually managed to finish like 80% of the fic before this chunk of chapter. BUT that does mean I have an official chapter count! Updates should be more frequent and coherent, and I can devote a little bit more attention to CFTM, which should also have an update coming soon. Much love to the Writing Den discord, and everyone who keeps reading and commenting! And buckle up, everybody. The ride is just getting started.


	4. Carol of the Bells

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bazine offers to help Rey, with disastrous results. When things look bleak, can Ben save the day?

It had taken a few weeks, but Rey had finally settled into castle life. She found, once she got past the initial shock of her apartment being condemned and her landlord now owing her a very large check, that she really liked it here. She still had her job, and had a brand new pass to come and go from the estate as she pleased. And she enjoyed it. Sometimes she went out and pet Kira, but she never dared try to ride her without Ben to help her. Other times she toured the gardens, and asked about every bit of greenery she saw, and she’s even more excited for spring when the flowers will start blooming. Her time in the library with Leia is precious, the queen has become more of a mother to her than anyone else in her life. But most of all she loves the ballroom with Ben. When it’s just the two of them and the music, things feel truly magical. She’s more confident than ever for the Christmas Eve Ball now, the only thing left is to find a dress.

“Rey, is that you?” a vaguely familiar black haired woman squeals. 

“Hello...” Rey racks her brain for this woman’s name, Duchess something or other. She regrets letting Amilyn or Leia do most of the talking. 

“Bazine! I never thought I’d run into you here.” 

“There was an issue with my apartment, and I needed somewhere to stay. The Organa-Solos have been very kind to let me stay here while I wait.”

“Oh I hate it when that happens, it’s no fun having to pick what I take with me from my closet. I never know what I’ll want to wear in two days' time! So, I heard Benny invited you to the Christmas Eve Ball, you must be so excited.” 

“Yeah, I’m really looking forward to it, he’s been teaching me how to dance.” Rey smiles politely, not knowing how to deal with Bazine. Sure, everyone’s been nice so far but Bazine seems to be going overboard. But if Leia keeps her around, she can’t be all that bad, right? 

“Aw, that’s so sweet of him. I know it’s overwhelming going into such high class situations with your background, but you’re so endearingly cute I want to help you.” 

“Help me? How?” Rey tries to brush off the tone from 

“I’ll teach you what you’re missing! Which fork to use for what, how to address people of various titles, the little things that really separate the nobility from the common folk.” 

“That’s very kind of you but Leia’s already offered to help me.” 

“She doesn’t even have to know! Come on, we’ll do coffee, and you can go to dinner and impress everyone, it’ll be great!”

“I don’t know…” 

“Please? I’ve always wanted to do something like this.” Bazine pouts like she’s been told she can’t have another bottle of champagne. 

Rey mulls over her options. It wouldn’t be the worst idea to have Bazine show her a few things. There’s always more than one way to do things, after all. And she might be vapid, but she seems sweet enough. 

“Alright, coffee it is!” she squeals and claps her hands. Rey barely pays attention as Bazine chatters at her, dragging her every which way to take the longest route humanly possible to the solarium. The duchess barks an order at a confused gardener, before perching herself elegantly on a chair. 

“Go on, sit.” she smiles behind closed lips and blinks expectantly. 

Uncomfortably aware of how unpolished she is, Rey sits awkwardly and tries to cross her ankles the way Bazine did, and knows from the look on her face that she failed. 

“More like this. Less walrus, more hummingbird.” She repeats her sitting down process again, and Rey fails it once more. Bazine spits out a set of instructions, but Rey can only catch parts of it, and trips on Bazine’s foot while trying. A kitchen boy Rey had met during the brunch brings in the coffee while she’s still on the floor. 

“Aw, don’t worry about it Rey. I’m sure nobody will be paying that much attention to how you sit down. Why don’t we move on to coffee?” The duchess grabs a delicate espresso cup and takes a sip. Rey’s more than happy to move on to something she understands, and starts adding cream and sugar to her own cup before Bazine tuts at her. 

“What did I do this time?”

“On nothing, it’s just rather childish to add so much sugar to a drink.” Rey feels Bazine looking down on her, even if she’s only looking at her cup. _Who willingly drinks black espresso?_ she wonders. Rey’s always felt the flavor comes out better with a bit of cream and sugar to balance out the bitterness.

“You know, you should consider getting your nails done before the ball. Your hands will look so feminine with acrylics.” Bazine suggests, waving her own french tipped nails. 

“If you’ll excuse me, I need to go to the restroom.” Rey mutters, hastily getting up. _That was definitely not graceful._

“I didn’t need to know the last part.” Bazine sneers. 

“Why are you being like this?” Rey snaps.

“Like what?” 

“Mean! What did I ever do to you?” 

“Oh sweetheart, if you think I’m mean you have no idea what you’re in for. You don’t belong here. I know it, you know it, and you know who also knows it? Ben knows it. He’s trying so hard to polish you up with those little dance classes and riding excursions, but deep down everyone knows you’re not meant for this life. So why don’t you go back to whatever dump of an apartment you came from and stop trying to be something you’re not.” Bazine ends her lecture just inches away, and before Rey knows it, she slaps the smug grin off the arrogant duchess’ face before running outside. She keeps running until she can’t hear Bazine’s yelling and screaming anymore, until the glowy light of the solarium fades away. The snow that had been threatening to fall all day begins whistling around her in the cold wind, but Rey can’t bring herself to go back to the castle. She keeps pressing forward, eventually finding herself on the same trail Ben took her on for their first date. The tears cut lines down her frozen face as she allows herself to curl up and sob. 

\--

“Leia, your majesty?” Leia’s deeply entrenched in her well worn copy of A Christmas Tale when Threepio, the head of staff and a beloved friend interrupts her. He’s wringing his hands, and stammers for a while. 

“Why don’t you take me where I’m needed and tell me on the way?” She sets her book down and follows the nervous man to whatever calamity awaits her. 

“There’s been a disturbance.” 

“Okay, what happened?” 

“It appears as though, well at least from what I’ve been told, that Miss Rey assaulted Duchess Bazine.” This is enough to bring Leia to pause. Rey didn’t seem aggressive, but Bazine wasn't known to make things like that up out of the blue. And she and Holdo made sure the harpy didn’t have enough time to get well acquainted with Rey during the brunch. 

“What else do you know?” 

“Not much else, only we are currently unable to find Miss Rey.” 

“Is security aware?” 

“They are currently searching the grounds, along with Han and Luke.”

“You mean she ran off in this snowstorm?” 

“It seems so.” 

Leia takes a deep breath as Bazine’s wailing gets louder and louder, all too soon finding herself in the solarium, where the duchess has taken up an entire lounge. 

“Threepio? Have you brought a medic?” she cries. 

“No, but I was available.” Leia sighs at the scene in front of her. 

“Oh dear Leia, I’m so sorry for all this! I was only trying to help the little urchin when,” Bazine pauses to pull out a handkerchief and dab at her eyes before resuming,”when she assaulted me. I’m so sorry I couldn’t save your bone china.” she gestures to a broken cup, dark espresso pooled around it.

“Drop the hysterics.” 

“What _ever_ do you mean?” 

“Can you please tell me what happened. What actually happened.” 

“Well I was only trying to help Rey acclimate to high society, when she suddenly snapped and went on a rampage in your beautiful solarium.” 

“That’s not true!” Brandon Baker, or BB, the kitchen boy yells over the still howling Bazine. The room goes completely silent, as the feisty college student angrily makes his way to Leia. “Bazine started everything. I’ve never heard anyone be so picky as to how somebody sits outside of a movie, and then she tripped Rey while I was bringing in the coffee. I heard the whole thing, and you know what? You might be a duchess, Bazine, but Rey is so much more a princess than you could ever hope to be!” 

“What about Rey?” Ben asks from the doorway. 

“Benny!” Bazine rushes over to him, still holding that silly handkerchief, “It was so terrible! I was attacked and-” 

“Get off me!” Ben lightly pushes her away. “Where is Rey?” he crosses his arms sternly. 

“Prince Ben, it appears as though she ran off somewhere on the grounds.. We lost her footsteps at the trails.” Threepio blurts.

“The trails?” he pales. “There’s a snowstorm!” 

“We have all available security members looking for her presently.” 

“I’m going out there.” he storms off. 

“Ben?” Leia grabs his arm to stop him. “Take Kylo, if anything happens to either of you he’ll come back. And take your cloak, it’s waterproof and might be more helpful than just your coat. And a lantern.” Ben’s stare is grave as he nods to his mother, turning on his heel to race out to the stables. 

His cloak is an easy find, the billowing scarlet lining standing out boldly from the black canvas. He urges Kylo into a run, cloak flowing behind him like a banner. He follows the tracks to the edge of the forest, where the trail gets much harder to follow. Ben marches Kylo through the trail, his eyes scanning for any sign of his Rey. 

“She could be anywhere.” he mutters to Kylo. His mind races faster than the snow around him as the storm rages on. He occasionally calls for her, but never gets a response, The lantern can barely cut through the snow, but Ben’s not losing hope. At last, he catches a flash of purple. 

Ben halts Kylo and dismounts hastily, heart pounding through his ears. When he finds her, she’s shivering, and barely conscious. 

“Rey?” he brushes her cheek, and she blinks at him. 

“Ben?” she chokes out. 

“Sssh, let’s get you home.” he coos, picking her up bridal style and going back to the ever loyal Kylo. He sits her in front of him, close to his chest, and wraps his cloak around her freezing body. Tenderly placing a kiss on the top of her head, he begins the trek down the mountain.

Some guard must have radioed in that he found her, because Ben is met at the stables by a few staff members, but he only cares about Hux and an on call nurse. He dismounts smoothly before cradling Rey in his arms again. 

“Could you find a next of kin?” 

“No, the closest I have is her manager, and apparently best friend, Rose Tico.” 

“Call her,” Ben orders. He reassures himself that Rey isn’t abandoned, she has a found family. Found family is good. 

\--

Hux taps his foot as the phone rings, impatient. It may be only nine PM, but his night has already been ruined. Dinner was supposed to start an hour ago, and after that he had plans with a book about the Mandolorian wars he wanted to start. But no, Bazine just _had_ to pull one of her infamous stunts and ruin everything. 

“Rey?”

“No, this is Huxley, I’m uh, Ben’s assistant.” 

“Ben’s- what happened, where’s Rey?” 

“First of all, she’s safe and being checked out by a nurse-”

“ _Checked out by a nurse?_ ” 

“There was an incident, you are the closest to next of kin that we can find.” 

“Oh my god, where is she, I’m on my way.” 

“We’ll be sending a car, do you have an address you want to be picked up at?” 

“Uh, Java Hut. Are you sure it’s safe to drive in this snow?” 

“When things are this urgent, I can make just about anything work.” 

Hux absolutely despises driving in snow. Even in the safest car in the garage, even with headlights brighter than the sun, and even with the heated seats. Snow is best experienced when not in a motor vehicle of any kind. And what’s worse is they’re now making him pick up takeout, which will mean more time forced to stay out in this when all he wants to do is go back to his apartments and read. Whatever, he’s approaching Java Hut and there’s a figure he assumes to be Rose’s pacing under the awning. The wind slices through him as he rolls down the window. 

“Rose Tico?” 

“It’s TY-co, and yes.” 

“Excellent, the doors are unlocked, you may place your belongings in the back.” he sighs as the woman eyes him suspiciously. 

“So what happened to-oh butt warmers!” she squeals as Hux scoffs. 

“Your friend slapped a duchess and proceeded to run off into the snow.” 

“Is she in trouble?” 

“Rey? Oh no, the duchess absolutely deserved it.”

“Nice, that’s my girl. So the snow?” 

“It was a good while before Ben found her. I will not be checking my texts while driving to see if I’ve been given an update to her condition, but I promise you can see her as soon as we get to the castle.” 

“This is not how I expected my Thursday night to go, but okay.” 

“I had plans.” 

“Well I’m sorry my best friend slapping some bitchy duchess and getting caught out in a snowstorm inconvenienced you.” 

“I didn’t mean it like that.” he huffs.

“Then how did you mean it?” 

“Must you insist on talking so much?” 

“Fine, whatever.” Rose quips, pulling out her phone to play an unwelcomely annoying pop song. 

“Don’t you have headphones?” 

“Forgot them, it was a bit of a rush, you see. I didn’t know if my _best friend_ was dead when I was packing.” 

“... there’s some in the center console.” 

“What?”

“Earbuds. They’re not the best, but they’ll work. Use them.” he sighs, adding cleaning his earbuds to the list of things he needs to do. This is going to be a long drive

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ah, my favorite chapter. It's so dramatic, so self indulgent, so perfect. I did not write this in order, so the whole section with Bazine was literally titled as "Bazine is a Nightmare Bitch." It's been so nice to write this, and from what I can gather y'all are enjoying it just as much as I am. Thank you to The Writing Den for their continued support, and all of you who bookmark and leave kudos/comments. Stay safe!


	5. Blue Christmas

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Still reeling from the dramatic confrontation with Bazine, Rey tries to adjust to this wrench thrown into her new life. And lonelier than ever, she makes a choice that will change everything.

With the nurse’s exam done, Hux out on his way to pick up Rose, and Bazine fortunately nowhere in sight, Ben does everything in his power to keep Rey comfortable and warm. She does look rather cute, curled into herself on the couch. But she’s worryingly quiet, and there’s something missing behind her eyes that was just there this afternoon when they were dancing in the ballroom. After the warm IV, the nurse said Rey’d be okay physically. ”Not even quite hypothermia, the IV is just a precaution” he remembers her saying. But she’s still a bit shaken. Maybe she needs a nap. The world always feels less severe after a good nap. 

“Ben, thank you.” she hums, clutching a mug of hot tea like a precious chalice. She’s still shivering, but she’s changed out of her wet clothes and into a soft flannel pajama set, 

“I wasn’t going to rest until I found you.” he brushes a lock of damp hair off her forehead. 

“Noone’s ever-” she hesitates. 

“And I _will_ never leave you like that. Rey I-” 

“Ben, I hear talking is she awake?” Leia calls out from the other side of the door. Ben hadn’t seen her since he took off for the stables, 

“I am, Leia.” 

The queen lets herself in, inspecting Rey’s still pale face. 

“Oh sweetheart,” Leia tuts, getting another blanket. “You had all of us worried sick.”

“I didn’t think I would be that missed.” 

“Didn’t think you would- oh honey don’t you ever say things like that. Ben barely gave a courtesy warning he was going out to find you himself. And as for Bazine, she has made herself unwelcome here. Her cruelty towards you was enough to have her banned for good, and she’s lucky I didn’t strip her title for breaking my bone china.”

“We sent for Rose, I hope you don’t mind.” Ben blurts. 

“Oh you didn’t have to do that.” 

“But we did anyway. Rey nothing you could ever do would put us out.” Ben soothes, holding a still cold hand. 

“Besides, it gave us an excuse to order an extra dish of Chinese food.” Leia chuckles. 

“When should she be getting here?” 

“Well I got a text from him a little while ago, while you were still with the nurse. They should be here-”

“Don’t make me get in the bloody car again tonight.” Hux cuts off Ben as he storms into the room with bags of takeout. He’s followed by a much peppier Rose.

“Rey oh my god are you okay? I heard you slapped a duchess and she deserved it.” 

“I’m going to be fine, that’s what the nurse says. Ben found me just in time. And I don’t know if she _deserved_ it.” 

“Oh no she absolutely deserved it.” Ben deadpans. 

“You have no idea how long I have wanted to do exactly what you did within a week of meeting the harpy.” Hux busies himself setting up takeout on the coffee table. “Do we have any forks?” 

“I’m Leia, so nice to meet you.” Leia gives a gobsmacked Rose a big hug. 

“Oh my goodness, Queen Leia. I love your Christmas display this year. Well, I love them every year, but this year’s is my current favorite.” 

“Thank you dear, but please just Leia’s fine. I’ve had enough royal business tonight to last me until the Christmas Eve Ball. This is home, we’re just first names here.” 

“Okay. Thank you, Leia.” Rose stumbles on her words a bit, but takes to being on a first name basis with the queen rather quickly.

“This is where you’ve been staying? You sure you want to go back to that flat?”

“Well that’s the thing, I can’t now. Ben got the building condemned.” 

“I did not! The building would still be housing tenants if it had been properly maintained by its owner.” Ben corrects smugly. 

“And the rest of it?” 

“I don’t know what you’re talking about.” Ben smirks.

“The fines, big checks, and possible jail time?”

“Alderaanian tenant law, look it up.” he gets a serving of noodles, and passes it off to Rey before getting his own plate. Rose mouths like she’s wanting to ask a question, but one look from Rey and she decides against it.

“I can get my own plate.” Rey protests.

“You had a rough evening, let me take care of you.” Ben kisses her forehead, ending the argument. 

“So tell me what happened?” 

“Well, Bazine offered to help me with social graces or something like that, and I should have seen that it was just an excuse to bully me but I didn’t and… well, you know the rest.” 

“What a bitch.” 

“ _Ding dong, the bitch is gone…_ ” somebody mutters under their breath. Leia looks to Hux, mouth agape. 

“Hux I did not know you had that in you. Come on everyone, let’s sing along!” Leia joyously leads the chorus celebrating the departure of Bazine Natel, and adds a few choice verses of her own.

A few rowdy choruses, plates of food, and laughter aplenty later and Rose has managed to secure herself an invitation to the Christmas Eve Ball. Even Hux got in on the merriment, much to the surprise of everyone. The night carries on, and Rey warms up with good food, good company, a roaring fire, and the occasional stolen kisses between her and Ben. Eventually, Leia has a room made up for Rose, Hux has shown himself off to do his nightly routine at precisely the same time it must always be done, and it’s just Ben and Rey in front of the cozy fireplace. 

“Ben thank you, really. Nobody’s ever... cared like that before.” 

“Of course I did. Rey all I could think about was you, scared, alone, and cold. I couldn’t let that be reality.” 

“When I moved to Chandrila, it was pretty much the same thing. I had had enough of my foster dad turned landlord, and I left.” she sniffles. “Nobody came after me. It’s stupid, I knew they wouldn’t, but I held out the tiniest bit of hope that maybe someone might have missed me.” Ben feels her tears dampen his shirt and pulls her in closer. She’s shaking, and not just from the cold, so he moves an arm under the blankets cocooning her to stroke the skin on the back of her neck.

“Rey, I would go to the ends of the world to find you.” He strokes her hair and mutters reassurances to the crying woman in his arms. Bazine should count herself very lucky that she’s well off the property by now and Leia handled her, because Ben knows for a fact he’d make her regret ever 

“Ben, I think it’s best if I don’t go to the ball.”

“What?”

“Well, what if Bazine was right? What if there’s more like her? I don’t think I can handle going through that again.” 

“But Rose will be there.”

“And I’m sure Rose will have a great time. She’s charming and sweet, and I’m not.”

“Rey, you’re good enough to be there. And you deserve to be there.” he pauses, pursing his lips. “At least think about it? The ball’s not even for another week.” 

“I don’t think I’m going to change that much in a week, Ben.” 

“But this is the season where anything can happen, love.” 

\--

Over the next few days, Rey feels like the world is closing in on her. The sky doesn’t look so endlessly blue, and the castle walls feel like they’re closing in on her. When the day finally comes when she can return to work, Rey practically bolts to the garage and her borrowed car, praying the streets and the city are what she needs. A change of scenery and the smell of gingerbread and coffee. Good things. And she’s working with Kaydel today, who was told Rey was out with an illness. 

“Hey, feeling better?” Kaydel grins, sparkly green eyes bright with joy. 

“Yeah, thank you.” Rey musters up a small smile, willing the day to be better already. _Focus on the coffee and gingerbread. Everything will be okay._

“Great! I’ve already got the pastries started, hope you don’t mind I just... “ 

“No, it makes sense! I don’t think I’m uh, contagious, but you didn’t know! I’ll get the front cleaned up.” 

“Awesome!” Kaydel bounces around the coffeeshop, dancing and singing along to the Christmas music playing overhead.

“What’s got you in such a good mood?” Rey asks, hoping Kaydel’s energy is contagious.

“Oh, I just found out last night I passed my last final!” 

“That’s great! Was it the uh… what was that one you were having all the trouble with?” 

“Math? Yes! Thanks for taking all those extra shifts for me so I could study.” 

“Oh, it’s not a problem!” 

“I really should be mad at you.” Kaydel smirks, sending ice down Rey’s spine. 

“... why?” she asks, focusing intensely on her breathing. 

“Because you met the prince on one of _my_ shifts! Talk about a twist of fate. But you guys are so cute together, I’ve never seen any two people look more right together.” she sighs dreamily. “I’m really glad you had that shift, Rey.” The warmth in her tone is genuine, but Rey’s still having trouble shaking the ice from her veins. She focuses on the smell of gingerbread and coffee, anchoring herself to here and now. This is going to be a better day. 

Life bustles around her. Rey watches as some teenagers, who spent way too long trying to figure out they all wanted hot chocolate like they have every other time she’s seen them, giggle in the corner booth. They’re so happy and carefree, and she misses that about herself. The last few weeks have been a dream, and Bazine just had to go and wake her up from it. And even knowing she was on the first plane out of Chandrila that wasn’t flown by Han, Rey was still afraid of her showing back up. 

After her shift has ended, Rey takes a walk around downtown, which is still beautifully decorated and all a buzz with happy people. Happy people with friends and loved ones. Families. Things Rey knows she’s never had. But most of all, she feels out of place. _A desert girl in a big city, it was never going to work out._ she thinks to herself, stepping into the opulent Chandrila Public Library. A bust of Padme watches over her as she logs into a computer. She knows she wants to stay on this half of the country, where everything is green and beautiful. Maybe closer to the coast? She’s got a soft spot for porgs. 

Rey flips through the shiny brochures next to the printer while she waits for her stack of papers about Ach-To to print up. It’s the perfect place, really. Coastal, she’s never even been to a beach before so this will be really exciting, and porgs! She wonders if she can volunteer with an animal group down there, and get to actually work with some. When her papers finally print out, Rey shoves them into her bag and practically runs out, heading back to her borrowed car. It’s not until she’s in the vehicle that she even notices she still has a brochure for Chandrila University in her hand.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Don't kill me, this is a Christmas movie fic, we all know how it's going to end. But we need to keep ourselves occupied until it gets there. May the 4th be with you! I hope you're wearing glitter for Space Mom. I know I felt her spirit when she lead the sing along of "ding dong the bitch is gone." Maybe like a force ghost, she's here when we need her/when it's convenient.


	6. Home for Christmas

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rey's ready to run, and Ben's lost all hope until a friend arrives. Or, Rey learns the truth about the meaning of family.

To say Ben Solo has had a bad week would be an understatement. He still saw Rey once a day, for their dance lessons, but it was like a shell had come up around her. She was quiet and almost afraid of everything, and at one point she even ran from him while his heart sank into the deepest depths . He’d been hoping she’d change her mind about the ball, but it’s Christmas Eve and his wish had not come true. He’d been crying in the library for the last hour, watching the snow fall outside. It made the grounds look like a snow globe. 

Rey said Chandrila looked like a snow globe. 

“Hey Ben, your mom said you’d be in here, do you happen to know- woah.” Ben wipes his eyes on the cuff of his sweater as Gwen Phasma, his cousin and the very last person he ever wanted to see him like this, stared slack jawed at him. “Ben what happened?” 

“She’s not coming. She went to work and she’s not coming to the ball and there’s nothing I can do about it.” he cries as his cousin wraps an arm around him in a half hug.

“Okay I literally got here an hour ago, tell me what happened. Maybe I can help.” she pats his shoulder. Ben tells her everything. About Rey falling into his arms at the coffee shop, and taking her ice skating later in the day. And about the apartment, and her staying at the castle. 

“I just… I wish she had never spoken to Bazine. None of this would be happening if it wasn’t for her.” 

“I wish Bazine couldn’t speak, but that’s how it goes. What happened with her this time?” 

“She told Rey she didn’t belong here, and that she should leave. Mom kicked her out, banned her from the grounds too. She won’t be at the ball, that’s for sure.” 

“And how did Rey react?”

“She slapped her and ran off into the snow. She was so cold when I found her, Phaz.” 

“And now she won’t come to the ball because she thinks she’s not good enough for you?” she asks. Ben nods his head solemnly. “Well that’s bullshit, I’d give the girl a medal. How’d Leia take the news?” 

“I was hoping Rey would change her mind, but she didn’t and now…” 

“Oh Ben you stupid boy. Where did you say she works again?” 

“The coffee shop downtown. Java Hut.” he sniffles. Phasma gets up, determination across her face. “What are you doing? Where are you going? Gwen?” 

Amilyn and Leia have a long standing tradition about grooming before balls and neither would dare deviate from tradition. Not when there’s facials on the line. As Gwen got older she was invited to join. She was promised a friend of her own this year and now there’s not one.

“Gwen, where’s Rey?” Amilyn asks, careful not to move her head too much, lest she face her stylist’s wrath.

“Work, apparently. Did Ben never tell you she decided to not come to the Ball?” 

“But she lives here now!” Leia gasps in offense. “Well this simply won’t do.” she huffs, carefully tapping her phone to not smudge her freshly painted nails. 

“Auntie?... Merry Christmas to you too, can I ask you to help me with something?... You can? Perfect.” Leia pulls her phone away from her face, and looks to Gwen. “Borrow whichever car you like, and take her to the address Amilyn’s gonna send you.” and sends her out with a wave of her hand before resuming her conversation. Whatever Phasma has just gotten herself into, it’s going to be an adventure.

\--

“Hey, Rey you okay there?” Rose waves her hand in front of her friend’s face. Sure, she’s been coming into work, but since the Bazine incident she hasn’t been the same. She smiles for the customers, but she’s lost her spark. What’s worse is she won’t say anything, it’s like she’s built a wall between her and the rest of the world.

“Hm? Yeah, I’m fine.”

“No you’re not. C’mon Rey, I’ve known you as long as you’ve been in town and I’ve never seen you like this. Are you worried about the ball?” 

“I just keep thinking about what Bazine said, and you know she’s right. I’m an orphan from the desert. I don’t know which fork I’m supposed to use at what time, or how to sit properly. I can’t even really dance, and Ben’s been doing his best. But he deserves to have someone there with him that can function in that kind of situation.” 

“Rey don’t you dare. Don’t you _dare_ tell me you’re not going.” 

“Then I won’t say anything! Please, Rose. It’s not a big deal.”

“Not a big- are you listening to yourself? You are gloomy at Christmas. _Christmas,_ Rey. And you have a gorgeous prince charming, and all of us here that love you and care about you. And you’re going to let Bazine take all that away from you?” 

“She can’t take what wasn’t mine to have in the first place.” Rey slings her bag over her shoulder, just as the bottom decides to give out. Papers fly everywhere, and the two women immediately scramble to pick them all up. 

“Rey, Rey what’s this?” she holds up a packet in front of her. 

“Just some papers.” 

“Yeah, for apartments in Ach-to!” 

“It’s not that big a deal.” 

“It’s two hours away!” 

“Well, fine. If you’re going to leave town I _clearly_ can’t stop you. But I have one demand. You’re going to the ball.” 

“I can’t!” 

“Oh then I guess these papers can’t stay either.” Rose dunks the papers in the trash, and while Rey’s scrambling to get across the room to retrieve them, dumps an entire pot of coffee on them. 

“Oops.”

“Rose, how could you! The ball is tonight, there’s no way I can make it in time.” 

“Paige has some extra pageant gowns, I’m sure one of them will fit. We might have to pin it a bit but It should be okay.” Rose proposes. Rey is picking up the last stray papers when the bell above the door dings. 

“I’m sorry, we’re closed.” Rose apologizes. 

“Oh, I know. I’m Gwen Phasma, I was told you needed some help.” 

“I’m sorry, what did you just say?” Rey stutters.The blonde, Phasma, sighs.

“I’m Gwen, and I’m here to get you ready for the ball.” 

“But I’m not-” 

“You can have that fight with Leia later. Let’s go.” She grabs Rey’s arm and drags her out the door, Rose laughing as she waves them off. 

“Who are you?” Rey questions for what feels like the hundredth time. She hasn’t even known this woman for ten minutes, and has more questions than answers. 

“I’m Amilyn’s daughter,” she sighs. “And Ben told me you slapped Bazine, so I’d help you bury a body if you needed to.” 

“You’re the fifth person to say something like that about Bazine. Why did nobody warn me about her?” 

“That’s another fight to pick with Leia. I’m here to get you where you belong.” Gwen pulls open the door to a tiny storefront, featuring beautiful dresses and sharp tuxedos in the display windows. A gorgeous red gown stands out proudly among the group, and Rey can’t help but feel drawn to it. “We’re here!” 

“What took you so long?” an old woman scolds. 

“Hey, I got her here as fast as I could.” Rey’s strange abductor holds up her hands.

“Where’s Leia?” Rey looks around the little shop.

“She has things to finish preparations at the castle, but luckily she has some help.” Gwen smirks.

“Never mind that,” interrupts the old woman. “You’re the girl?” she narrows her eyes in scrutiny. 

“Who are you?” 

“Maz, come with me to the back. We have plenty to discuss.” 

The little woman shuts the door behind her before tossing a white shift at her. 

“Try this on, I need to see how it fits.” she orders, waving Rey off to a partitioned off area of the room. 

“You know, you have a lot of people who care about you. It’s good when you’ve found that kind of connection. I should know. You see, everything around you, I have because I found that kind of connection in Padme Amidala. She was the first person to believe in me and in my work, she even helped me open this very shop. And she was the only mother I ever had. My very own found family.” 

Rey steps out from behind the partition, and Maz scrutinizes her again, pinching fabric here and there while she continues talking. “I grew up in an orphanage too. It was a cold and unwelcoming place. I went to work very young, working under another seamstress. And that’s how I met Padme. Right around Christmas. And I’ll admit, at first I couldn’t believe it. Why does the crown princess care about an orphan like me? What could I have to offer her? But she didn’t want anything from me. I still love her very dearly, and her children and grandchildren, as well as my own children and grandchildren, though they don’t call nearly enough.” The old woman takes Rey’s hands, and looks her dead in the eye. “I understand you, Rey. I’ve been where you are. And I can tell you from experience, you can stop running. In fact, you don’t need to run away ever again.” 

Rey stutters, trying to find words among the sniffles. 

“Don’t worry about it. You come see me after all this is over, and we can talk some more. Now, get changed out of that shift. You have a big night ahead of you, and you deserve to enjoy every second of it.” 

“Hey Gwen? I was right. Get the red one!”

\-- 

Rey looks in the vanity mirror once the makeup artist is finished with her, and can’t believe her reflection. The look is luxurious, and perfectly coordinated down to the red lipstick in the same shade as her sweetheart neckline gown. Leia, decked out in her own finery, begins toying with Rey’s hair, braiding the front part of it into a crown while letting the rest of the curls hang loose. 

“I heard Maz told you about her family?” 

“Is it true?”

“Is it true what she said about her found family? Every bit of it. She’s my godmother you know.” 

“But how did she know when she found them?”

“Maz never did tell me. I assume she came to the conclusion all on her own.” 

“So if I stay you won’t leave me?” Rey looks up at the queen, tears threatening to fall.

“Right at the lash line, it’ll keep your makeup in place.” Leia hums, handing her a tissue. “Honey, we’d be honored to have you in our family.” Rey squeezes Leia in her arms, who returns the hug. 

“I’ve never had anyone.” she forces the words out between tears.

“And what a damn shame for them and only them. How could they not see the amazing person you are and the force of nature you will become one day? No no, it’s not you who lost out, it’s them. You are a blessing, Rey. Never forget that.” 

“Thank you, Leia. I love you so much.” Rey dabs at her tears very gently, just like Leia told her to.

“I love you too, sweetheart. You’d better get down there, I’d hate for you to miss your very first ball. Gwen’s already down, and so is Rose.” 

“You’re right. Thank you, for… everything.” 

“It has been a pleasure. Oh, and one more thing. When you hear the fanfare, stand just under the chandelier, closer to the stairs if you can?” 

\--

Rey quietly enters the ballroom, which is already filled with guests. They talk politely while the string quartet warms up, and drink from delicate little champagne flutes that look like they’d snap if she pinched them too hard. She feels so painfully out of place as she prays to not be seen until she finds a familiar face; already feeling anxious and sick with worry. 

“Oh my god Rey you look like a princess!” Rose squeals, running over to her best friend for a big hug.. 

“It’s all been such a blur, I can hardly believe it.” Rey returns the hug.

“I take it you lost that fight?” Phasma teases, handing Rey a champagne flute. 

“It was Maz that won it.”

“The secret weapon.” Phasma nods sagely, leading Rose and Rey to the center of the beautifully decorated ballroom. Rey keeps her chin up, hoping posture will be all she needs to look like she belongs.

“I’ve been meaning to ask, have either of you seen Hux?” Rose asks. 

“Check the string quartet, if you’re lucky you might even get to talk to him.” the blonde winks as Rose pushes her way through the crowd. 

“They’re either going to drive each other insane or become inseparable.” Rey comments, knowing her very high energy friend and the very contained Hux. 

“Don’t worry, if he doesn’t want her around he won’t hesitate to say anything.” Phasma waves off her concern. “How are you feeling?” 

“Overwhelmed, to say the least. I woke up this morning with the intention of… well, not being here. And now I am here and I feel so out of place. Everyone else has probably been doing this since they were born, And I’ve only been here a few weeks. What if I mess everything up?” 

“You won’t mess anything up. Ben’s probably going to grab you the moment he sees you, and not let go.”

“You think so?” 

“I know so. Oh, I should probably warn you. Ben doesn’t know you’re here.” Phasma smirks. Rey searches her brain for words.

And that’s when the trumpets blare.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We're almost there! And don't worry, Rey and Ben will have their moment too, but I wanted to explore more of the found family aspects. And besides, the world's a better place with more love of all kinds. Thanks for reading, lovelies.


	7. Christmas Waltz

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Its' time for the ball, and our happy ending.

The brassy fanfare disrupts the calm in the ballroom, as the guests turn to the grand staircase, where Threepio stands, uncharacteristically bold as he announces the hosts. Rey can feel her heart in her throat, which is suddenly too dry and too the champagne isn’t helping and neither is breathing and _oh god what has she gotten herself into?_

“Announcing the Organa-Solo family, holders of the Skywalker legacy and defenders of Alderaan.” The trumpets blare one more time to punctuate Threepio’s speech, and the crowd around her claps and cheers as Rey stares up at the grand staircase. Ben stands with his jaw clenched and a sadness behind his eyes, waving at the crowd until one by one the family descends the staircase. First Leia and Han, then Luke, and finally… 

Ben

Her breath catches in her chest as she watches him descend the stairs, looking every bit the prince he’s proven himself to be time and time again to her. Frozen in place, she can only watch as he blankly scans the crowd and his eyes land on her. The world around her fades away as Ben’s face softens and he makes his way through the crowd to her. 

“You made it.” he stares at her in awe, placing a hand on her cheek to see if she’s real, she’s actually there. 

“I realized where home was.” she says, happy tears about to spill from her eyes. For just a brief moment in time it’s just them in their own little world of love and Christmas, when Luke clears his throat. 

“Would you care to dance?” 

“I’d love to.” The string quartet starts up as Leia and Han take the floor, beginning the dances for the evening. The crowd slowly joins in, Ben and Rey among them. 

“I’m so sorry, I thought somebody told you.” 

“It doesn’t matter, all that matters is you’re here.” 

“I thought you’d be mad at me.” 

“You’ve done nothing wrong. You were scared, I might not like it but I understand.” he says, twirling Rey like he had done so many times when he was teaching her. 

“I don’t-” Ben cuts her off with a quick kiss. 

“Don’t finish that sentence. Live in the moment and dance with me.” 

Rey feels like a true Cinderella in Ben’s arms as he whisks her around the ballroom. Even when she missteps, which is often, he’s right there with her, making sure she doesn’t fall just like he did the day they met. 

\--

“That’s my boy!” Han claps from the box seat he and Leia hide out in when being royalty is too much and they need to breathe for a moment. 

“You’re too much sometimes, dear.” Leia playfully scolds her husband.

“Then why are you here with me?” he wraps his arms around her shoulders, swaying gently to the distant music. 

“Because I like too much, and that makes you perfect.” she reaches up and gives him a quick kiss.

“Knock knock,” Luke hangs out in the entry, looking anywhere but at the couple. 

“What is it?” Leia whines. 

“I hate to interrupt, but the Duke of Theed is requesting an audience.” 

“What does he want?” Leia groans. 

“Unfortunately. He’s decided Christmas Eve is the perfect time to try to make up for his daughter’s mistakes with yachts or something like that.” 

“I have a yacht! And I don’t want to talk to him.” Leia protests. 

“Well he’s being rather insistant.” 

“I don’t care! If he wants to make up for Bazine’s mistakes so bad, he can do it after the new year.” 

“Can’t you tell him that so I can go back to… not having to talk with him?” 

“Fine. Tell him Queen Leia is off duty until January third. That’s when your new student starts, right Han?”

“It is indeed, General.” he kisses his wife’s cheek. 

\-- 

“Why didn’t you tell me you played?” Rose questions. Hux really wants to be annoyed with her, but she’s the only familiar person he can find in this godforsaken ballroom so she’s acceptable. For now. 

“You’ve spoken to me what, twice? But yeah, I play in the Chandrila Orchestra, and do occasional spots with the string quartet.” he gently checks that everything is in its place before closing the hard case to take his beloved instrument to safety. 

“That’s really cool. I tried to play the flute in middle school. I think I’m the only kid who’s ever been asked to quit the band. My sister got all the musical talent. But you, you play beautifully.” 

“Thank you.” 

“Oh hey, you’re not wearing gloves!” 

“Yes, they interfere with my playing. Can’t stand it. I have some to put on as soon as my cello is put up.” 

“Ah, that makes sense. I did marching band, we had to wear gloves but I think it was different. You don’t need dexterity to march, you just need breath support and energy drinks.” 

“Why are you following me?” Hux furrows his brow, the two stopped in a hallway together. Rose can still hear the ball in the distance. 

“I uh… you know I really don’t know. Sorry, I can go back.” She apologizes. There’s a long pause as Hux regards her.

“...No it’s fine. You can come along.” he continues walking. Rose trots alongside him, still chattering away. For once, he doesn’t really mind.

\--

As the ball picks up pace and they’re sure nobody will notice them gone, Rey and Ben slip outside for some time on their own in an elegant gazebo. The winter night air can’t cut through her as badly with Ben’s jacket around her shoulders, and he was right, the pavilion is absolutely magical in the snow. 

“I wanted to give this to you, I really hope it’s the right one.” Ben smiles nervously, handing Rey an envelope. 

“You didn’t have to get me anything. I didn’t get anything for you.” 

“I don’t need things, I could have all the things I could possibly ever want or need. I have status, influence, and power, some I earned in my own right but most of it given to me by birth. I have everything one could possibly want, except one thing. You. Rey, I know this is a lot, and it’s not all things you fully get yet, but I don’t care. To me, you’re everything a person should aspire to be. You are so incredibly kind, and quite possibly the strongest person I have ever known. My life has been better with you in it, and if you’ll have me I will do everything in my power to be sure that you have all the wonderful things you deserve.” Ben holds his breath, waiting for Rey’s response. He’s seen just how scared and hurt she’s been the last week, and is praying he hasn't’ run her off forever when Rey does something unexpected. She kisses him. She kisses him softly and full of promise. Ben cups her face in his hands, never wanting this blissful moment to stop. 

“Yes, yes I’ll stay.” She whispers, crystal tears brimming at her eyes. 

“I love you, Rey.” he touches his forehead to hers.

“I love you too, Ben.” she sniffles. 

“You still haven’t opened your present.” he taps the envelope in her hand. 

‘What could be in it that’s better than what I have in front of me?” 

“Just open it you goof.” he kisses her nose, watching her carefully open the large envelope. It took him a long time to track down what he was looking for, and he wants to see her reaction. 

“... oh my god, Ben.” 

“It took me a while to track them all down, and I don’t know if any of them are the right one, but I remembered what you said about the postcard.” he watches as she flips through the postcards, which he carefully curated hoping at least one of them would be close to what made her happy.

“No, this one. This one’s it. Where did you get all these?” 

“I have access to the archives. I grabbed the grouping that seemed to fit what you were looking for. There’s a bunch more in there, with specific trees and plants.” Ben babbles as her delicate fingers trace over the precious postcard. It’s a sweet one, showing Chandrila, with the castle and the mountains in the background. He can easily see how it became her favorite possession. 

“I can’t believe you remembered.” 

“How could I forget when your face lit up the way it did?” he watches as Rey stares at the postcard in awe. 

“I’m here.” she says between tears. 

“Sweetheart don’t cry.” Ben wipes a tear from her cheek.

“No, I’m _here,_ ” she taps the postcard. “I dreamed about this place when I was a little girl. It seemed like something out of a fairy tale. I wanted to be here, right here, so badly that when I left Jakku, I came right here. And now I’m here and… it’s better than anything I could have imagined.” she falls into his arms again just like she did when they first met. He holds her closer to kiss the top of her head. 

“Welcome home, Rey.” Ben gently kisses her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Only the epilogue left, which according to my schedule should come Saturday! Oh I hope you enjoyed those happy snippets as much as I did. I've been considering continuing the Poinsettiaverse, if I did so would anyone be back to read it? 
> 
> Lots of love and stay safe.


	8. ... And A Happy New Year

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ... and a happy new year!

After such high-key Christmas festivities, Ben and Rey want some time to take for themselves, and their closest friends. This time, the ballroom’s set up for a party of five, with streamers, balloons, and a ridiculous disco ball found somewhere in the bowels of the castle hoisted over a balcony. It’s a small party, certainly not on the scale of the ball, and nowhere near as elegant but Rey loves it. And Ben loves seeing Rey love it. It was his idea after all. After Leia and Han announced they’d be spending the new year on their yacht, Ben suggested they have friends over to celebrate. After all, Phasma and Hux are already here, and how could you leave out Rose with her infectious happiness? If Hux of all people tolerates you, you must be something special. 

“Ben, can you come pop the cork?” Rey calls from outside. “It’s stuck.” 

Ben chuckles as he opens the champagne. The cork’s not stuck by any stretch of the imagination, she’s just got small hands. Phasma whoops and commandeers the bottle to pour the group some glasses. 

“I loosened it.” 

“Of course you did sweetheart.” he kisses the top of her head. Rey basks in the moment. Never in her life did she think she’d have a moment like this. She’s surrounded by friends, and feels at home and most importantly she feels loved. All things she never thought she’d have, and they’re right here. Friends who so quickly brought her in, and gave her a place to belong that she never thought she’d have. Ben’s arm wraps around her waist to pull her close, and Rey giggles. 

Home. She never thought she’d be home, but here she is. Home and _loved._ With her found family around her, and Ben by her side, the world’s a much brighter and safer place. 

“So I sent off my application to Chandrila University.” Rey sing songs. 

“So you are staying?” asks Rose. 

“Yes, I’m staying. I have an interview next week if you can believe it.” 

“Congrats! Do you know what you’re going to study?” Hux pulled his scarf mask down for this, that means it’s a big deal.

“Not yet. I’m going to take some starter courses, just to figure things out. I’m thinking either Literature or Biology? I’ve never really thought about it, never thought I’d get the opportunity.” 

“Whatever it is, you’re going to be amazing at it.” Ben grins. 

“Don’t say that just yet.” 

“Why not? You’ve got all of us. We’ll help you through anything.” Rose downs the rest of her champagne. “Well I don’t know about you, but I think we need to get some more!” 

“Hey do your parents still stock that wine cellar?” Phasma pointedly asks Ben. 

“As long as we have a vineyard we’ll have a wine cellar.” Ben rolls his eyes. 

“You mean like an actual ass _Cask of Amontillado_ wine cellar?” 

“With less bodies, but yes.” Ben’s laugh is full of warmth. 

“Well I’ve gotta see this!” Rose squeals.

“I have the keys, Phasma, you know what you want?” Hux digs through his pockets, looking more happy to be out of the snow than anything else. 

“I’ll know it when I see it. Let’s go!” with a cheer, Phasma leads the crew back inside and out of sight. 

Without warning, Ben pulls Rey in for a deep kiss. She squeals in surprise, but wraps her arms around his neck to deepen it. 

“I thought we were supposed to do that at midnight.” 

“I want to get as many in as possible.” he kisses her lightly. “Happy new year, my love.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Woo! Hope y'all enjoyed the adventure of my first finished fic as much as I did. This is just a short, sweet little ending I wanted to share with you all. If you haven't already, come hang out with me on twitter @bolynana. I'm usually pretty friendly. Much love, and stay safe, Ana

**Author's Note:**

> Hello, I promise this one is almost finished. It was initially supposed to be posted around Christmas before TROS, but I got distracted so I thought I'd postpone it to next Christmas and now we're all locked up trying to avoid the newest plague so fuck it I'm uploading it now. Because you know what the world needs? Christmas fluff. You can now come hang out with me on twitter, @BolynAna, I'd love to make some new friends. As always, enjoy!


End file.
